


Day Thirty-Nine || It's Gigantic.

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [39]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As unwilling as he was at the start of this journey, Sasuke can admit...it's quite the view. But that's not all he'll find at the end of this road.





	Day Thirty-Nine || It's Gigantic.

The past several weeks have been harrowing...but Sasuke will admit, their destination certainly seems worth the trouble.

Built upon a ridge that overlooks a large plain, the capital of light’s lost lands is beyond anything he’d prepared himself for. At the rear, beneath the citadel, it gives way to a cliff that drops sheerly to the lowlands below. Stone of a blinding white catches the afternoon sun as they crest the hill that rolls down to the expanse of land once known as the capital. And just visible from this distance, standing half as tall as the castle, is a statue of Luxeria themself. The elemental stands upon rear feet, feathered wings flared as they hold an orb aloft. From the heavens, white light pierces the sphere.

And blooming outward, in a great arcing dome, is the barrier that has held the city for more years than they have between them combined.

Without a word they all know to stop upon their mounts atop the hillock, all staring at the abandoned city. The lux mage’s expression is bright with a hunger he’s yet to see upon her face.

“It’s...it’s…!” Hinata struggles to find words in her whispers. “...gigantic!”

“And empty,” Sasuke adds, gathering his reins. “It has been since the elemental council was broken, and the Rift truly began. Which makes me wonder what we expect to find here…”

“A city untouched for centuries...guarded by the strongest shield any mor has ever known,” Itachi offers. “However it was left, and whatever was left  _ in _ it, remains. Great efforts were made by el’kor and el’ven alike to breach it...to no avail. Since that day, the barrier has stood strong, unwavering.” He glances to their lux companion. “...but perhaps it only needs the right hand to break it.”

“Well, it’s still a good day’s ride from here.” The younger brother nods to their destination. “We’d be wise to wait out the day here in the treeline, and then travel on tomorrow. We’ll have both a vantage point, and cover...in case there’s still trouble lingering down there somewhere..”

“Agreed. One day more will not compromise any of our goals. Best to rest, and be prepared for the last leg in the morning.”

The four tether their mounts, setting up camp as they’ve done uncounted times by now. As the lux mage begins her daily upkeep of Itachi’s health, the younger pair move to the treeline as the sun sets. Brilliant colors alight in the sky, casting the capital into sharp relief.

“I almost can’t believe we’ve made it,” Hinata murmurs, staring at the shadowed city. In the dark, the barrier looks like a ghostly veil. “I never thought I’d see the old capital of the Luxerian lands. Then again...I never even thought I’d leave home. Everything I’ve seen, and...and done! We’ve been at such a pace, with such a goal...I couldn’t truly look back on it all until now. It’s...well, it’s far more than a life at Father’s estate would ever have been.”

“So, no regrets?”

“No! Never.”

“You don’t miss your pampered life?” Sasuke asks further, leaned against a tree with a hint of a smirk. “All these weeks in the saddle, the dirt...all the fights and camps and close calls. None of it ever made you wish for home?”

“...well...not exactly. It’s more like…” Staring out over the plain, Hinata breathes a soft sigh, shoulders wilting. “...I wish they could have come with me. Maybe then...Father would understand. My mother wanted our freedom...she wanted us to have a better life than one hidden away, and on the run. Ignoring the blessings in our veins…! At home, I’d never have gotten to learn all you and the others have taught me. There have been dangers, certainly...and difficult days. Injuries.” A pause, glancing to him. “...arguments. But...all in all, this is more than I could have ever dreamed of doing.”

“...will you ever go back?”

“...yes, someday. When I feel I’m strong enough. That I’ve...changed enough. But that may not be for a while, now. I want to help rebuild the council! I want to help usher in a new era of peace, and balance. I know it won’t be easy...I know it will be more difficult than anything we’ve done yet. But I also know it’s important.” A hand reaches to clutch at her necklace, staring determinedly at the capital. “...and I know it’s what my mother would want.”

Sasuke just watches her, expression unreadable.

“...what about you? What will you do when...all of this is over?”

“...I’m not sure. The whole reason I took your deal was to get my brother the healing he needs. Once that’s done…” The Uchiha lapses into silence. “...I want to go home. At least, to start. Mother and Father will want us to come back. To show that this entire endeavor wasn’t for naught. That Itachi really  _ is _ cured. From there...it might depend on what my brother wants to do.” Red eyes shift to their corners back toward camp. “...he’s sweet on her. It’s easy to tell. I...worry that he’ll follow her, too. Like you plan to. All for this harebrained scheme of a new council.”

“Would you join us?”

“Why? My brother is older...and more powerful than I am. At least, he will be once his strength returns. Surely he’ll take on Iginitrios’ banner in the council, if she asks. And there only needs to be one.”

“You could still support him. Even a councilman needs counsel.”

“...we’ll see.”

Silences falls, Hinata regarding him for a moment before looking aside, expression torn. Pale eyes seem to flicker as she thinks.

“...I…”

Sasuke looks up.

“...what if - what if  _ I _ ...asked you to stay…?”

“Why?”

Hinata hesitates, mouth opening several times as if to speak...before closing again. “...you’ve taught me so much.”

“We’ve all helped you learn -”

“And...and I...I  _ like  _ you. We work well together, and...I enjoy your company. We might bicker sometimes, but...I think that’s just because we worry about each other. And I think we worry about each other, because…” Catching herself on the cusp, she manages to look up, eyes like moonlight. “...because we’re  _ more _ than just traveling companions. We’re more than just... _ friends _ . I...I suppose I can’t speak for you. But...Sasuke, I - I think I’ve...fallen in love with you…”

He stares.

She...but he...they…?

“...I-I’m sorry if - if I’m speaking out of turn, or...o-or you don’t feel the same. But after all we’ve been through, and told one another, and -”

Ignoring her rambling, Sasuke pushes himself off his perch, striding across the gap between them, unnoticed for a moment as she looks to her fidgeting hands. It’s only as he takes them that her head snaps back up, eyes wide as he stares down at her.

“...do you...mean that…?”

“I...y-yes…?”

“Even though...even though you’re of water, and I’m of fire?”

After a blink, she can’t help a single, soft huff of a laugh. “...you really think that matters to me…? I don’t  _ care _ what blessing you carry, I j-just -!”

Sasuke takes her hands in his up to his chest, staring at her with eyes alight with intensity. At first, he’d fought any notion of it, even when it was just a glimmer of a spark. His family had always been so adamant...and it had all seemed so unlikely. But despite his attempts to stamp out those cinders...here they are, alive and well, only fed at her confession.

She may very well drown him, but...this foolish little flame can’t help himself.

“...because I think I’ve fallen in love with you, too...I just thought…”

“...I know. This is all very...unusual,” Hinata agrees quietly with a sheepish breath of a laugh. “...but there are unusual times we find ourselves in, aren’t they?”

“...so what do we do now…?”

“I suppose, just...what we’ve  _ been _ doing. Nothing has to change, really. Though I’m sure it will. And I...I didn’t really mean what I said before. I don’t want to - to pressure you into staying. I just thought -”

“We’ve got time to figure it out. We don’t even know what we’ll find down there tomorrow,” Sasuke cuts in. “For now...we play it by ear. As we’ve been doing. Anything else, we just takes as it comes.”

Looking up with bright eyes, Hinata nods. “...agreed.”

Softening, a hint of a smile curls the Uchiha’s lips. His brow lowers to abutt her own. “...well...maybe this harebrained scheme wasn’t such a poor idea after all.”

She laughs. “I told you so.”

“Mm...you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blugh, late night. Again, aha~
> 
> Not too much to say about this one. Seems their little group has reached a possible end...or have they? Either way, it's also leading to the start of something new!
> 
> And that's all this weary brain has to say, lol - thank for reading!


End file.
